


Dessert

by PinkPandorafrog



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aromantic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 02:23:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13226160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPandorafrog/pseuds/PinkPandorafrog
Summary: Darcy COULD clean up after Christmas dinner. Or she could find something else to do instead.





	Dessert

Darcy pulled a piece of meat off the turkey plate and popped it in her mouth. It probably should’ve gone in the fridge a while ago, but what was a little bacteria between friends? She looked over the half-empty dishes spread out on the counter. It looked a little daunting.  _ Someone _ had made too much food. Well, it was better to have too much than not enough with superheroes and their super appetites.

She could just  _ not _ put it away. Or… She let out another sigh. Voices floated in from the connecting dining room. Everyone was still sitting around the table, poking at what was left on their plates and drinking. If she  _ didn’t _ ask for help, Steve was probably going to get upset with her. She wasn’t up for  _ that _ , at least not on a full stomach.

She went to the entryway into the other room. She had to smile to see her “family” all sitting around the table. “Hey.” Eight pairs of eyes turned in her direction. “Someone needs to clean up. I cooked. And…” She gestured to Thor. He’d been happy to help her out in the kitchen. “So, we’re off for the rest of the night.”

There wasn’t even a hint of a complaint. Everyone else got up from the table and went past her to sort out the kitchen. Everyone but Steve, who seemed to be clearing plates off the table. It was almost like they’d talked about it out beforehand.

Thor was the only one who kept his seat, and as Steve moved past her into the kitchen, he held out his hand.

With a smile, she crossed to him and took it. One arm went behind his shoulders as she let him draw her down to sit on one broad thigh. “Hey. Thanks for helping today.”

“Of course.” Blue eyes peered up at hers. “It was quite a feast.”

“Pretty different than home, huh?” She felt a little pang at that. She knew Thor got a little homesick from time to time.

He smiled. “Quieter. No combat, no broken dishes.” One hand slid through her hair to cradle the back of her head, and he pulled her down for a gentle kiss. “Very enjoyable. I  _ was _ promised dessert.”

“Not yet. Not everyone has that whole metabolism thing you and Steve have. Give it a bit, and we’ll have some pie.” She looked over towards the kitchen. “There’s pumpkin, cherry, I think Clint brought brownies…”

His lips were soft as they pressed against the side of her neck. “I’d much rather something else.”

An answering tingle of warmth went through her. “Okay, but we can’t do that here.” She gestured towards the kitchen. “Jim’s here.” And however close he and Tony were, he wasn’t part of the family. Not like  _ that _ . Although, she had seen the way Tony had looked between them… But that was a train of thought for another time.

“We don’t have to stay  _ here _ .” The heat of his mouth traveled down over the side of her neck.

With the seven of them in there, it wasn’t going to take long to get the kitchen put back together. Darcy slid to her feet. “What were you thinking? Please keep in mind, I’m still digesting.”

He stood as well, and stretched his arms out to the side. That was  _ always _ a sight worth seeing. “Come, dear one.”

She took his hand and let him lead her from the room. They weren’t going far, it turned out. Just down the hall into Tony’s office.

Thor hit the light as soon as he entered the room, and he made sure to close the door behind her. One hand slid into the small of her back. He pressed her against the door and leaned down to close their mouths together.

She made a soft noise as she clasped her hands behind the back of his neck. She could taste the lingering remnants of the dark beer he preferred as his tongue danced alongside hers.

His other hand settled on the back of her thigh. He gathered up her skirt until his fingers touched against bare skin. “Would you have me be gentle?” he murmured as his lips slipped down over her jaw.

“Not gentle, just not--” Her breath caught as his touch slid up the inside of her thigh, light enough that it almost tickled. “Just not  _ vigorous _ .”

“Slow, then?” There was a teasing lilt to his voice.

“If I say yes, you’re going to tease me, aren’t you?” She shifted her legs apart, giving him more room as his fingers slowly moved upwards.

“Perhaps.” He traced the crease where her thigh met her body. “But then, I might do so, anyway.”

She let her head fall over to the side as his mouth worked along her neck. “If I start protesting too loud, Jim’s gonna want to stop you.”

“So, don’t protest.” He nipped at her earlobe. “Yield to me, dear one.” He dropped to his knees, and his expression was solemn as he looked up at her. “I promise nothing but ecstasy.”

She never knew what to say when he said things like that, so she just nodded.

“Will you help me remove your clothes?” His fingers hooked into the elastic waist of her skirt.

“Yeah.” She leaned away from the door enough to pull her shirt over her head. Thor waited until she’d pulled off her bra and let it drop to the floor beside her on top of her shirt to slide her skirt and her panties down her thighs. The fabric whispered across her skin before falling to pool around her feet. She braced herself on his shoulders and stepped out of them, barely noticing when he pushed them to the side with the rest of her clothes.

“Hold on,” was the only warning he gave before his hands slipped behind her thighs and lifted.

Darcy couldn’t keep in her little shriek as she grabbed for the top of his head. This wasn’t the first time he’d done that particular move, so she knew what to expect. Still, it was hard not to feel precarious for the split second it took to get her thighs up over his shoulders with her feet dangling down his back.

“Thor--” was all that slipped out before his tongue flicked against her clit. “Oh  _ fuck _ ,” she whispered, eyes squeezing shut.

The satisfied noise he made seemed to vibrate through her. He pressed her firmly against the door and proceeded to drive her insane. Slow, it was definitely slow. His tongue rolled almost leisurely over her sensitive nub.

Her fingers tangled in his soft hair. “Thor…” God, he was good at that. “More?” was a breathless whisper. She was acutely aware that there was one wall between them and the kitchen.

Thor made another rumbling sort of noise, but he didn’t change his slow, intense rhythm.

She let her head fall back against the door. She couldn’t help but shift into him as the heat built up deep inside her body. “God, Thor.”

He gave a distinctly amused-sounding noise, but she couldn’t bring herself to care. Not when his lips closed around her swollen clit to draw on it.

She clamped her lips tightly between her teeth to keep from making too much noise. She tugged on his hair before she realized she was doing it, but it didn’t speed him up. If anything, it made him slow down. “Fuck, Thor,  _ more _ !”

He pulled back, making her let out a protesting noise. “More? You said nothing  _ vigorous _ .” There was a dangerous heat to his voice that shivered up her spine.

“I don’t even care, you’re driving me crazy.” She opened her eyes to see him looking up at her, his irises thin rings of blue fire.

“As you say.” He gave her the slightest smile before his mouth was on her again. His lips closed over her clit again, but this time he sucked hard.

She couldn’t keep in her soft cry, only muffling the end of it as she pressed her lips together. It was almost too much, but she knew she couldn’t bear it if he stopped. The world started to narrow down to the heat between her legs. “Thor--” was a desperate whisper.

The lash of his tongue sent her tumbling over the edge. Her breath caught as heat spread out through her limbs.

Thor pulled back before it became too much, and when she dragged her eyes open, he was giving her a  _ very _ smug smile. “I trust that wasn’t too vigorous for my lady?”

She gave his upper arm a shove. “I’m not answering that.”

“No?” Warm fingers held her steady as he brought her thighs off his shoulders and her feet touched down on the floor. “You would deny my satisfaction?”

“I’m pretty sure  _ that’s _ not going to give you satisfaction.” Darcy kept her eyes on his as he stood in front of her.

“You have another idea?” The way he looked at the door behind her seemed a touch pointed. It was a good, sturdy door, she knew from past experience. “Surely that would be too  _ vigorous _ .”

“I swear to god, Thor, if you don’t fuck me…” She reached for the buckle on his belt.

His chuckle seemed to fill the room. As she worked on his pants, he lifted his own shirt over his head and let it drop to the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> I mean, it COULD be part of Respite.


End file.
